Ace Attorney: Law and Orderless
by PotatoScorpion
Summary: Tensions between Franziska Von Karma and her assistant Christopher Pentilligrini rise to impossible heights. (Authors note: This mostly going to include custom OC's but there will be plenty of AA Characters that will be making apperances.


Ace Attorney: Law and Orderless

Chapter 1

(Told from the point of view of main character Christopher "Christo" Pellegrini, a 20 year old Assistant to the Prosecution Office working in California in the year 2020, this takes place after the events of the 1st 3 games. However this is non canon)

Part 1: Turnabout Beginnings

Location: District Courthouse, 3:00 PM

*The clean cut interior of the courthouse was a blur as I sped through the double doors. I was late, and when you're in my line of work late is the last thing you ever want to be. I made my way towards the last courtroom in the row: District Courtroom Number 4, as I'd gotten to both doors they swung open grandly and a tidal wave of people started to spill out towards the front and onto the street. I cursed under my breath and tried to edge my way through the massive crowd that was still on their way out, however before I could easily make my way through everyone else I ran smack dab into someone and wound up falling to the floor. As the person fell on top of me I got a real good look at who it was starting with her long legs, pleasantly curvy figure and quite ample chest, I enjoyed my brief view until I felt the glare I was being given almost burning through my forehead and I realized exactly who it was*

"Miss Von Karma, you know we can't do this in the middle of the courthouse, it isn't professional" I said with a smirk.

*Ahhh Miss Franziska Von Karma, known as the "Prodigy" by her peers and just about everyone else for that matter. However I knew her by another name: "Boss"*

"You…You…." She sputtered with embarrassment and anger as we stood up I'd seen her get angry before and it was never a pretty sight, however I just couldn't help myself.

"Peon? Imbecile? Fool? You need to learn to finish your declar-OOOOW!"

*My words were cut short as I felt the sting of a whip across my cheek and ended up on the floor once more, with Franziska standing over me putting her whip away*

"Silence! Your mouth never ceases and it annoys me. I'm in no mood to deal with the foolish rambles of a foolishly foolish fool" she said as she stared at me dismissively.

"Are you ever?" I grumbled as I picked myself up off the floor for a second time, "and watch the suit, I want to keep it in somewhat good condition".

"Oh Please! It's not like you're that keen on wearing it to begin with, I doubt it could get any worse" she said with a short sarcastic laugh, and I had to admit that she had a point. While nearly every other person in the prosecution office wore a freshly pressed suit, I was never in that category myself. I never dressed like a slob however my wardrobe left something to be desired, I couldn't count how many times I've walked into the office with an unbuttoned suit coat and loosened tie, my dirty blond hair was usually the only perfectly neat thing about me

"You have a point but the way I dress has no effect on the way I do my job" I shot back, and now it was Franziska's turn to fall silent. Even though she hated to admit it, I was a capable assistant. Originally I was hired to be an assistant to the prosecution office as a whole, yet for some reason down the line I wound up almost exclusively working for her. "That's irrelevant!" She snapped while cracking her whip for emphasis "What I'd like to know is why you missed a trial, and for your sake the reasoning had better be good. I'm already in a very unpleasant mood and it would wise for you not to screw up again like the foolish fool that you are."

*I bit my tongue and held back my words because even though I was a wise cracker by nature, the sting of that whip was not something I cared not to experience if I could help it. I opened the case at my side and handed Franziska a rather flashy and absurd looking letter, which she then took from me with a mild look of disdain*

"When did you receive this?" She inquired, "I'm not expecting any mail."

"It was delivered to the office right before I left for the courthouse, I was told to explicitly give it to you, I don't even know what's inside" I quickly replied.

*Franziska sighed as she opened and examined the letter, before pursing her lips as she seems to be lost deep in thought*

" I require somewhere that isn't crowded with legions of foolish fools like you" she stated as she slipped the letter into the inner pocket of her blouse.

I mulled the thought over in my head for a moment before the idea hit me. "Come with me" I said as I began to walk through the double doors of the courthouse, letting the sun shine through as I stepped out into the street with Franziska in tow.

*20 minutes later*

Location: Cafe De Lolita, 3:30 PM

"Where are we headed?" Franziska grumbled as we walked further down the street, we had been walking for the past 20 minutes and I could tell she was getting rather impatient.

"Oh lighten up, we're almost there" I said as the building came into view, the building in question was a modest sized cafe with a color scheme of pink and black with "Cafe de Lolita" scrawled in a fanciful Gothic font on the awning I stepped up to the door and opened it with a mocking flourish.

"After you" I said in a posh English accent, Franziska scoffed dismissively as she stepped inside the interior. As we stepped through the double doors and into the cafe, the room itself was very aesthetically pleasing with a heavy Victorian Gothic look, I stood there for a moment drinking in the atmosphere til I heard a squeal from over by the counter.

"Chistooooooooooo!" Squealed the person behind the counter and as we approached the counter and I was caught off-guard with a huge hug. "What brings you by?, and who's tall, pale and boobs over there?"

*Ah…..Jem Hirano: owner of Cafe' De Lolita and one of the best friends that a guy could have, known best for her seemingly endless energy and smart mouth. I could almost feel Franziska swelling with fury, but before she did something we would all regret I pressed on with the conversation*

"Anyways! Jem this is my _Boss:_ Franziska Von Karma, Miss Von Karma this is Jem Hirano: the owner of Cafe de Lolita and my closest confidant who doesn't know when to shut her mouth…"

*Jem grinned her signature mischievous grin and began to speak*

"Wow Chrissy you sure know how to pick em, no wonder you enjoy your job so much" she said in a very mocking tone while not so subtly gesturing in Franziska's direction

*I shot Jem a long glare wrapped within a sigh, my signal for her to shut the hell up before both of us wound up having to pay for it. Franziska had other ideas however and decided that the best course of action was to send her whip flying across my chest, as I shook off the lashing Franziska turned her attention to Jem*

"Are we quite finished with this foolish display of foolishness between you two overwhelmingly foolish fools? " Franziska snidely asked her tone dripping with an equal mixture of sarcasm and impatience. "Now, I require a table at your establishment for myself and my foolish dolt of a partner, I am on limited time and I prefer not to waste it dealing with a squeaky voiced java jockey!"

"Actually what Miss Von Karma is trying to say with a rather amusing lack of tact: Are there are any tables where we can chat without being disturbed?" I asked meekly as I rubbed my chest to sooth the sting from the whip.

*Upon hearing the question, Jem snapped right back into bubbly hostess mode.*

"Of course Christo!, I can set you both up in one of the booths near the back, and you want the usual right?"

"That would be lovely, I-"

*As I attempted to respond, I was quickly and swiftly interrupted by Franziska shoulder bumping me aside, heading towards the back of the cafe' with her whip at her side and a scowl on her face. As I watched her leave I learned against the counter for a brief interlude.*

"Y'know she's so openly hostile that it's almost cute" I mused as I had glanced over in the direction where Franziska had stormed off from.

"Oh is that why you're into her? You masochist" Jem said with a laugh as she mulled around behind the counter. " I think it would be best if you attended to Franny's needs like the obedient lackey that you are" I felt my face getting hot as I couldn't believe I admitted that out loud.

"I I'm not into her! I stammered as my face grew warmer and warmer by the second, "She's my employer nothing more nothing less nothing more. So do me a favor and kindly shut up!"

*Jem began to giggle at my reaction and collapsed slightly at the counter suffering from a fit of giggles, however the merriment ended rather quickly.*

"PENTILLIGRINI! QUIT FOOLING AROUND!"

*Franziska's voice cracked through the air like the whip she was so adept with, I scrambled through the interior making my way towards the back of the cafe'. As I neared the booth where Franziska was seated, she stood rather abruptly and the only thing my brain registered before the pain set in was the intense whistle of her whip as it sailed through the air. I slumped down into the booth rubbing my face and neck as Franziska sat down and composed herself.*

"So what's in the mysterious letter? The launch codes to the missiles?"

*Franziska eyed me with disdain and a slight bit of confusion before continuing on with her statement.*

"That statement was so foolish it's almost unworthy of a proper response, although as time has taught me a fool will always be nothing but a fool. But to answer your question it seems I've been summoned for a special event banquet, something about the level of fame and recognition my family has or some other foolish tripe." Franziska said as her eyes scanned across the paper, I nodded in understanding and shook the remaining cobwebs loose as I prepared to respond.

"I understand, so as per usual I'm staying behind to do the housework while the missus is away? I replied as Jem had returned with my usual order: a delightfully sweet pastry and a rather soothing cup of a berry tea to warm the insides. Franziska sighed and tucked the letter into the pocket of her blouse.

"Not this time Pentilligrini, I expect you to have your best suit neatly pressed and fully buttoned as well as you to actually be groomed instead of looking like a disheveled hobo underneath a bridge."

*I set my cup down on the table with a genuine look of surprise on my face*

"Wow you actually want me around for something, don't tell I'm actually chipping away at that frozen heart of yours?" I asked .

*Franziska laughed in response to my statement before wagging a finger in my face*

"Hardly, you see Pentilligrini I am a Von Karma. Being a Von Karma means a number of things and one of those things is I don't deal with foolishly foolish fools unless I absolutely have to, so that's where you come in. I'm bringing you along solely for the purpose of taking care of the unpleasantries, besides this foolish event calls for me to bring a date" she informed as she tucked her whip away.

*It was at this point Franziska stood from the table, and addressed me one final time*

"You've done a passable job at the tasks outside of the courtroom and around the office, but that won't be enough. Now comes the time where you'll need to step up and prove your worth, just try not to act like too much of a fool."

*With that said she spun her heel and strolled towards the front of the cafe', heading through the doors without even so much as a second glance. After waiting around for a few minutes I cleaned up the remains of my order and paid Jem on my way out the door, I had some research to do and it needed to be done fast."


End file.
